Love Who Kills, Kill Who Loves
by WasteNoTime
Summary: When Blaine goes to kill congressman Burt Hummel, meeting his soulmate is the last thing he expects to happen
1. Chapter 1

Blaine woke up before his alarm even went off and revelled on what he had seen in his dream. Once again he dreamed of meeting his soulmate, his beautiful, even though faceless in the dream, soulmate. He thought about it all the time. How perfect everything would be, how they would fall into each other's arms and confess their undying love right away. They would laugh and kiss, and it would be the best day of his life.

The boy rolled onto his back and stretched his stiff muscles that felt heavy after sleeping for over nine hours. He checked his phone to find his friend's text but ignored it, telling himself it could wait until later. He opened his bedside drawer and dug inside until he found what he was looking for. His gun was right where it was supposed to be.

Humming Blaine got ready for the day and when he finally went downstairs he found his family sitting around the kitchen table with papers scattered on it instead of food. He wondered what normal families did during breakfast and concluded it wasn't what his family did.

"Morning," he greeted his parents and his brother Cooper. "What are you up to?" he asked while pouring a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice into a tall glass.

"Going through the list of people who owe us to see who we should visit first," Cooper mumbled absentmindedly while crossing something off the list. "This one was killed two days ago… We should go after his wife now."

"Don't be a jerk, Cooper," their mother scolded her son. "Give the woman a week to mourn."

"Fine," the boy responded and skimmed through the list again. "Dave Rogers it is, fifty grand with interest. Shall we go now, dad?"

"Sure," the man said and stood up. He grabbed his gun off the table and hid it behind his jacket.

"Do you need me to come?" the woman asked.

Her husband shook his head. "No, me and the boys will take care of this."

Blaine's eyes widened. Finally, he was invited to go as well. For the first time, his family had accepted him.

"Should I go change?" he asked pointing at his light green cardigan. "I don't think this is what I should be wearing while threatening someone, is it?"

"Oh," his dad looked at him with an apologetic smile. "I meant Cooper and your cousin Tom. You are not going, son, sorry."

"Why?" his lips trembled as the disappointment took over him.

"You need… to do your homework," the man said quickly. "You need to get good grades."

"First of all," Blaine said crossing his arms over his chest, "it's Saturday so I have two days for homework. And second of all, I already did my homework last night."

"Nerd," Cooper hissed at him.

"Cooper, be nice to your brother," their mother cut in. "Blaine, sweetie, you are too young to participate in our games."

"Cooper was two years younger than I am now when dad started to take him to work," Blaine argued knowing deep down that this battle was lost.

"Tom is waiting for us, let's go," his dad said looking at Cooper and they left, his brother grimacing at him while walking out of the kitchen.

"Wipe that frown off your face, sweetie, I'll make you an omelette, alright?"

"Thanks, mom," Blaine said and sat down defeated.

* * *

His dad and Cooper came back in the afternoon. From what Blaine heard being in his bedroom they were in a good mood. They must have gotten their money back. Blaine quickly finished his entry in the journal, not a diary, and went downstairs to ask them how everything went. He reached the bottom of the stairs when he heard hushed voices.

"I'm just saying that we should give Squirt a chance to prove himself," Cooper whispered. "I hate to see him so sad whenever we tell him he is not allowed to come with us."

"No, he is too young," his mother protested.

"He is seventeen, Linda," Blaine heard his dad say. "He wants to be in the family business so we should start teaching him what it's like."

His mother snorted. "He keeps a diary, writes songs, and performs at nursing homes. Now imagine him killing someone. Or beating them up. See? That's what I'm talking about. He will never be part of our family business. End of discussion."

Now that hurt, a lot. Blaine already knew he was the black sheep in his family but hearing it from his own mother was different. He kept repeating her words in his head while he retreated to his bedroom, trying not to be heard.

Yes, he kept a diary… journal, but it only meant that he was consistent. It would help him in many situations.

Yes, he wrote songs, which meant he was good with words. He could probably convince people to give them their money back without violence.

Yes, he performed at nursing homes with his glee club, so he was used to death, sort of. It would be easy to kill someone, who deserved it.

"Sweetie, we are leaving. We should be back in time for dinner," his mother shouted when Blaine was entering his room.

"Okay, be safe," he shouted back as an idea formed in his head.

When he heard the front door closing Blaine crossed his bedroom and entered the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. "You are strong. You are cold-blooded. You deserve the respect from your family. You will earn it. You will prove them that you are more than they think."

Blinded by his newly found determination the boy took his gun out of the drawer and threw it onto the bed. He found the most badass clothes he had in his closet and changed into them.

Back in the bathroom he stood with the gun pointed at the mirror. "I'm here to kill you, motherfricker. You deserve to die you… bad person," Blaine narrowed his eyes trying to look more intimidating. "I'm here to count the last seconds… or minutes of your life… asshole."

Satisfied Blaine shoved the gun where his dad always did and went downstairs. He could feel the gun moving with every step he took and the boy squirmed uncomfortably. He couldn't understand how anyone could want to have a gun in their pants. He took it out and secured it into his satchel instead.

Knowing where his parents hid their most precious documents made Blaine's task much easier. His mother was a sentimental woman so after playing around with their birth dates Blaine got into their main safe. It was full of papers, money, and whatnot. But he only needed one thing – the purple folder, which had the information about the newest targets.

Blaine fished it out of the safe and opened it. There was only one file inside. The boy opened it and found a photo of a bald man wearing a suit.

"I'm here to kill you… ah," Blaine found the name, "congressman Burt Hummel. Yeah, sounds good," he whispered to himself and took the photos of the file with his phone. Luckily, it had the man's address in it.

The drive to Lima was long enough for him to come up with a plan. It wasn't elaborate but he was sure it would work.

Blaine parked his car several blocks away and walked to the house which belonged to his target. He pressed the doorbell button and waited.

The door opened seconds later to reveal the man from the photo. "Can I help you, kid?" the congressman asked and Blaine smiled at him.

"Yes," he said and took his gun out of his satchel, after checking to see that the street was empty. "I have a gun here and I think you should go inside."

"Wha–" the man stared at him with disbelief.

"Get inside, please," Blaine asked politely and finally the man moved. The boy sighed in relief, the sooner they got inside, the less likely it was for them to be seen by anyone passing by.

The man backed away enough for Blaine to go in and shut the door close. "Take anything you want," he said, obviously scared. Blaine felt sorry for him.

"I want to take your life," the boy said coldly, proud of himself for managing a decent threat, "mother…"

"Mother?" the man asked confused.

"Motherfu… fri… shoot, I can't curse," Blaine sighed. "Alright, less talking, let's go into the living room, maybe? Yeah, show the way."

The man turned around and walked into the room nearby. "You don't have to do this, kid, if you leave right now I won't call the cops. I'll just forget this ever happened."

"No, I have to do this, sorry," Blaine said looking around the room. "Oh, I love these curtains, lovely patterns," he commented. "Now, get on your knees."

The man kneeled with shaky legs and put his hands over his head. Blaine smiled happily. He didn't even tell this man to do it and he did. He was very good at killing people already. Wait until his family found out.

Blaine rounded the man because he was no coward so he would face the man, who he was about to kill. "Okay, um, any last words maybe?" he asked not sure what the proper protocol was. He would have known if his family had believed in him.

Burt nodded looking at him intently. "You can kill me but don't do anything to my son, okay?" he asked. "He is innocent, he has nothing to do with politics. So whatever happens, leave him out of this, please?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Blaine suddenly very aware that it was really happening, the man in front of him would leave this world for good in a matter of seconds, leaving his son without a father. "You are the only one I have to kill so don't worry, I won't hurt your son."

"Thank you," the man whispered and shut his eyes closed.

Blaine took several deep breaths. _I'm goona do it. I'm really gonna do it. Do it, Blaine. Come on, it's easy, do it. Show them what you are made of…_

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the steps coming closer to the living room. "Hey, dad, what do you want for di–"

Blaine snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the doorway where he saw a boy around his age entering the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the scene in front of him – a stranger pointing a gun at his kneeling dad. The boy looked up at the soon-to-be killer and their eyes met.

It was all sudden. The rush of heat was overwhelming his mind and body. He felt his skin tickling with the need to be close to the tall boy, and his heart sped up as if it was going to explode.

"Oh crap," Blaine cursed as the realisation hit him – the boy in front of him was his soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's going on here?" the most beautiful boy asked confused but with a hint of annoyance nevertheless.

Blaine gulped audibly, suddenly intimidated by the boy. "I–" he stuttered unable to find words to explain himself to his _soulmate._

"Kurt, _son_, get out of the house," the congressman said slowly, probably worried that speaking any other way but carefully would set Blaine off. Blaine didn't miss how the man stretched the word son, making sure the young criminal knew this was the person they made the deal about.

"I'm so not going anywhere," the boy, Kurt, said and took several steps forward, placing himself between his dad and Blaine. "You will have to shoot me first," he challenged him.

"Oh, well, I don't, I mean," Blaine mumbled. This wasn't how he planned his first killing to go. "It's only your dad, you see… You were not in the file so I don't have to kill you."

Kurt looked at him angrily. "If anything happens to my dad, I will hunt you down, hang you by your fucking balls, and leave you like that until you die."

Blaine looked at his soulmate rather impressed. This was how a proper threat should sound, his pitiful attempts were nothing compared to Kurt's. He sounded like a natural. Maybe he would agree to teach him later, when he wasn't that violent towards him.

"This is messed up," Blaine said silently to himself, his gun pointing at his soulmate. Their first meeting wasn't supposed to be like this.

"What has my dad ever done to you?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, leave," his dad insisted.

"It's nothing personal," Blaine thought. He didn't even know why someone asked his family to eliminate the man. "I just have to do it."

The boy snorted. "I bet your mommy would be so proud of her criminal son," he scoffed.

"I hope so," Blaine nodded eagerly. "My dad will be proud too and my brother… well, he will have to accept the fact that he is no longer the favourite son."

"What?" Kurt looked at him incredulously.

Blaine shrugged. "It's a family business."

"Are you like… mafia?" he asked.

"Well, I don't like labels… We call ourselves businessmen. Some people own a chain of restaurants, we… do stuff," Blaine said vaguely. "Well, not 'we' but 'they' actually. Though after today they will include me."

"So, you are going to kill my dad because you have daddy issues?"

"Um, when you put it this way it does sound stupid…" Blaine said lowering his gun a little. "But it's just so hard. My family always hangs out together and leaves me out of everything. I just want them to love me but all I get is 'do your homework, Blaine', 'you can't beat up a person, Blaine', 'don't jump on furniture when singing, Blaine'… I'm sick and tired of them treating me like a kid!" he whined and flopped onto an armchair knowing well enough that he was indeed acting like a child.

"Let me get this straight, you are sad because they wouldn't let you kill and beat people up? How fucked up is that?" Kurt asked helping his dad up now that Blaine didn't look like he was about to do anything stupid.

Blaine watched them sitting down on the couch, Mr Hummel eyeing him warily while Kurt looked at him impatiently waiting for his response.

"You don't understand, I'm the black sheep in my family. Everyone is in the business except for me..."

"Have you ever considered that they might do it for your own good?" Mr Hummel asked, his voice a little shaky.

"How can excluding me be good for me?" Blaine asked curious to hear someone else's perspective.

"Let's take Kurt, for example. I used to work in the garage I own and my brother, and his two sons worked with me there too. I always thought that one day Kurt would join us but I can see that he doesn't belong there so I won't make him go work there when he graduates. I can see that he prefers clothes over cars and while he is the black sheep in our family, we all love him just as much," the man explained. "I think your parents love you and not including you in your family business is their way of showing it."

"But I _want_ to participate," Blaine argued.

"I know it's hard for teenagers to realise it but parents sometimes really do know better what's good for their kids. They would never do anything to harm them or make them unhappy unless they believed it was the right thing for them," the man said. "I'm sure they believe you are better off staying out of that mafia mess."

Blaine took several moments to consider his words. His parents and even Coop seemed to care about him, always making sure he was happy except when the family business was involved. He remembered all the times his mother took care of him when he was sick, he thought of his dad taking him to numerous performances and staying to watch him on stage, he heard Cooper's various advices how to improve his dancing routines. He had a loving family and while they didn't hang out as much they still had a pretty strong bond. Now that he thought about it, he was always happy around them. He wondered if he would feel the same if instead of sharing a dinner together they would be sharing a shovel in the woods digging a grave for someone.

"Could I get a cup of tea, please?" Blaine asked suddenly feeling the need to wash down the sickening feeling that was arising in his stomach.

"I think you need to do something first," Kurt spoke pointedly gesturing towards his dad.

Blaine looked at them confused at first but soon caught up with his soulmate's train of thought. "Um, uh Mr Hummel, I'm sorry for trying to kill you. I promise it won't happen again," he said blushing in embarrassment.

"Thank you, I guess," the man mumbled awkwardly and they stood up. "The kitchen is that way."

The congressman left and Blaine was left with Kurt in the living room. The tension was palpable and Blaine tried to destroy it with a smile. It seemed to work because moments later Kurt was walking towards him.

Blaine was about to compliment him when a sharp slap echoed in his ears. It took him a moment to realise that it was his cheek that had just been abused. "That's for trying to kill my dad," Kurt said obviously still holding a grudge over the whole ordeal.

"I guess I deserved it," Blaine nodded as they walked into the kitchen and rubbed his cheek that was now stinging. His soulmate was strong. "Just so you know, it's not wise slapping the person who is holding a gun."

"That fake thing? Please..." the boy rolled his eyes.

"It's not fake," Blaine frowned examining the gun. "My mom gave it to me in case I needed to protect myself."

"Well, your mommy dearest gave you a toy. Smart woman," Kurt smirked.

"How do you know it's fake? It looks exactly like my dad's..." Blaine said sitting down and extending his gun for Kurt to point out what gave it away.

His soulmate took the gun. "You see, here..."

Blaine looked at the tip of the gin that was pointed at him. "I can't see anything out of ordinary..." he concluded finally. "Where exactly should I look?" He heard a sigh coming from Kurt and looked up to see him holding the gun right in front of him, his finger on the trigger. "Oh… Let me guess, it's not fake?"

"No, it's not," Kurt said proudly. "You are kind of slow."

"Kurt, put it down, it's not safe," Mr Hummel said placing three cups of hot tea on the table.

"Why, so he can try to kill you again?"

"I apologised already," Blaine said slightly exasperated. He took a tentative sip of the hot liquid and burnt his tongue doing so. "Could I get some cold water in this, please?" he asked totally ignoring the gun.

"Sure," the man said and Blaine smiled gratefully at him. He thought he heard something and got worried, maybe there was someone else in the house and they were calling the police? Or maybe the Hummels had a pet.

Blaine shook his head and forgot all about the noise when he saw Kurt looking at his dad angrily for a moment. "Why are you being so nice to him? I have a gun pointed at him, call the police before he does something."

"He won't do anything," the man said pouring a little bit of cold water into Blaine's cup. "And I don't want to involve the police into this."

"What? What are you talking about? We need police so they can interrogate this guy and find out who wants to kill you," Kurt said annoyed.

"Calm down, Kurt, you don't want to hurt anyone," his dad said and sat down next to Blaine.

Kurt snorted. "I actually do," he said looking at Blaine. "I wouldn't mind seeing him suffer."

Blaine looked at him with big puppy eyes. "You mean it? You would shoot me? Your soulmate?" he asked feeling betrayed. "Shit, I fuck up everything…" curse words left his mouth easily.

"You two…" the congressman choked looking between the boys.

"We connected but it doesn't matter," Kurt said coldly. "My soulmate can't be this spineless poor excuse of a human being."

Every word that left the boy's mouth dug deep into Blaine's heart. He fucked up big time and there was no way back. He destroyed the love he was destined for even before he got to experience it.

He pushed the cup away and stood up, causing Kurt to grip the gun tighter. "I'll leave now. I won't come back and I'll never bother you again. You don't have to worry about my family anymore either, I'll tell them they can't kill your dad, Kurt," he said and looked at the boy's dad. "I'm really sorry this happened. I was being stupid… Thank you for opening my eyes."

"You will never try to kill someone, will you?" Mr Hummel asked him and Blaine shook his head.

"I promise I won't," he assured the man. "It was… nice to finally meet you, Kurt," he said with a sad smile and moved towards the door.

"You are not going anywhere before you tell us all you know," Kurt said and took several steps towards him.

Blaine was about to tell him that he didn't know anything when a movement in the doorway caught his eye. There was a man standing there, a gun held at a perfect level, his grip firm and eyes never leaving his target.

"Um, hi, Cooper," Blaine greeted him with an apologetic smile.

The young man looked at him immediately. "Oh crap…" he cursed in surprise.


End file.
